The invention relates to a display apparatus for displaying a three-dimensional graphical object. This representation is based on an autostereoscopic projection image of the object. Part of the invention are also a motor vehicle in which the display apparatus is provided, and a method for displaying the three-dimensional graphical object.
A projection device configured as a screen for producing an autostereoscopic representation of a three-dimensional graphical object, producing a representation with a depth effect, is disclosed, for example, in DE 44 33 058 A1. Generally, an autostereoscopic representation of a three-dimensional graphical object is brought about by producing a different image of the object in each case for the right eye and the left eye of a viewer and by guiding each image only to that eye for which it is intended using a deflection device or blocking device. The two images here represent the object in each case from a slightly different viewing angle such that consequently the stereoscopic representation that is important for three-dimensional vision is produced. The above-mentioned document describes for this purpose how the deflection device can be mechanically moved in front of the screen in order to compensate for a head movement of the viewer.
Capturing a head movement is also described in DE 42 07 284 A1 with respect to controlling a 3D display using liquid-crystal shutter glasses for producing a stereoscopic representation.
EP 0 946 895 B1 describes a plurality of deflection or screening apparatuses mentioned for the autostereoscopic representation.
A parallax barrier of strip-shaped, opaque lamellae and a lens array and a prism array, which are both designed for location-selective deflection of the light emitted by the screen to the two eyes, are shown.
A lens array and an associated configuration of an LCD screen for adaptation to the lens array are disclosed in WO 2009/018381 A2.